Four's A Crowd
by yayo-chan
Summary: The days in the life of Orimoto Izumi and her square of a love story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Not now, not ever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Homeroom**

Homeroom. To any other normal student, it was one of the best periods of the day. Why you may ask? Because you got to talk with your friends, goof off, and get all the latest gossip. To some others, yo could also makeup the homework you missed the previous night because of _your _life. The added bonus was there were no teachers droning on and on about Napoleon, biology, trigonometry or, the proper way to use a phrase fragment. But, to one particular Digidestine, it was one of the most agonizing and annoying periods of the day. Sure she loved Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi, but all three of them at one time was just exhausting! Every day, Takuya and Kouji would bicker over anything and everything while Kouichi would try to sit back quietly until Takuya would drag him into the conversation. Today's argument? Why the sky was blue.

"You're wrong Mianmoto, the sky is blue because blue is the most important color…next to red that is!"

"The sky is blue because it reflects the water color _Kanabara. _If you paid any attention in Bio, maybe you would know that!"

"No it doesn't, _Kouji_! _If it did that then wouldn't you see animals floating in the sky!_" To prove his point, Takuya added little arm motions.

"Yes, it actually does, _Takuya! _And you don't see animals in the sky because that would just be obtuse."

"No, it _doesn't'_!" Takuya turned around to face Kouichi and asked him," What does obtuse mean?" Kouichi only shrugged to reply.

"Yes, it _does_!" Kouji answered.

"No, it-"

Feeling that it was important that he cut in before anyone, preferably Takuya, got hurt, Kouichi cut in to keep mild peace.

"Guys, does it really matter why the sky is-"

"Shut it Kouichi! The sky is blue because I say it is!"

Both Kouji and Izumi snorted at Takuya's ridiculous statement.

"Takuya, if you had any say as to what color the world was, I'm sure we'd all be color blind right now."

"Oh yeah? Well how about I make you color blind right now, Kouji!"

Takuya pushed himself away from his desk next to Kouji's and tried to look intimidating standing over him. He didn't succeed. What he did succeed in was looking like a spoiled child who just had their candy taken away from them.

Kouji, however, wasn't threatened by Takuya's childish glare.

"Id like to see you try, Takuya."

"Oh, I'll try alright! I'll-"

"Guys!"

Agitated, Izumi whirled around from her desk in front of Kouji and yelled at the two boys. Kouji looked mildly shocked at Izumi's sudden outburst, she wasn't really known fro those. Takuya looked like a chastised child awaiting his punishment. Izumi didn't like to yell, it was just that she had had enough of Takuya' s and Kouji's friendship rivalry. Both Takuya and Kouji matured greatly ever since there return from the Digital World five years ago, but not so much as drop their budding rivalry. Although, the only times they did fight was during homeroom and maybe a little on the way towards Kouji's home. Now that it was just mainly the four of them who hung out, they grew closer and learned how to tolerate each others personalities. But with growing closer, came weird and unwanted emotions.

Sometimes, Kouji would get jealous of Takuya spending one on one time with Izumi and vise-versa. Other times, he would blush whenever Izumi gave him one of her gentle and soothing smiles. Takuya would sometimes do extra things to get Izumi's attention without even knowing what he was doing. Kouji, too, would even subtly flirt with Izumi and challenge her attraction towards him, to which she would either deny or blush furiously and call him crazy. Whenever Takuya dared flirt with her, Izumi would giggle and slap him on the arm which would irritate Kouji to no end. Not only that, but now Kouichi would also start to stare at her whenever and wherever. The tension between her friends began to unnerve her and yet excite her at the same time.

"Please stop yelling at each other."

The two boys glared at one another then Kouji gave a one shouldered shrug and Takuya nodded a bit.

Turning his head, he added, "He's the one who started it."

Izumi gave an exasperated sigh and chose to ignore the duo for the rest of homeroom. She decided to spend the rest of her time with the less gregarious of the quad, Kouichi. Kouichi was always dexterous in mellowing the tension between Takuya and his twin. He was also skilled in calming Izumi when needed.

"Kouichi, how are you this fine morning?"

Kouichi could tell that Izumi was only being sarcastic because she was already annoyed with Takuya and Kouji.

"Izu-chan, maybe you should ease up on those two. No matter how old they get, they'll always argue."

"But why?"

Izumi spied Kouji aimlessly staring out the window, while Takuya was being very un-Takuya like and sitting quietly in his seat doing a Suduko puzzle.

"I guess it's just their nature."

"Well they need to find a new nature or at least get better at controlling theirs'."

Kouichi gave a low chuckle as if what Izumi said was facetious.

"I'm not joking Kouichi!"

This prompted Kouichi to laugh some more for which Izumi gently punching him on the shoulder. Quieting some, Kouichi gradually stopped laughing and looked at Izumi. Izumi grinned and Kouichi for a moment before becoming more than a little uncomfortable. It unsettled her when he just stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"What?"

Kouichi didn't answer her, just continued to stare.

"Kouichi."

Izumi forced out a giggle.

Only when Kouji turned around to kick his desk did Kouichi stop staring at Izumi.

"You're drooling Kouichi."

Kouichi's eyes widened and he began to turn a bright red. Kouji started to laugh at Kouichi's expense and before another argument could start, Izumi changed her seat again. For the rest of the period, the legendary warrior of wind sat alone and sparingly listened to each conversation going on around the room. Some of the girls were discussing the hotness of Kouji, which would stir a fiery feeling in the pit of her stomach. Another pack of girls were squealing over Kouichi's cuteness and group were arguing over which part of Takuya they liked most. Sure the guys had gotten extremely gorgeous over the past five years, not that she fought to notice, but didn't they have anything better to talk about?

The bell signaling the end of homeroom rung motivating Izumi to sigh with relief. She could finally begin her day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

TBC


	2. Hallway Pt 1

A

A.N.: Uhm…please read!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Hallway**

After the signaling of the bell, Izumi gathered her two notebooks and one folder and joined her friends at the doorway. Usually, after homeroom, Kouichi would escort her to first period trigonometry which she shared with him, while Kouji and Takuya would head in the opposite direction to chemistry. However, either by the grace or curse of the gods, all tree of her well meaning friend's decdied to walk her to first period, something she abhorred rather than enjoyed. It was semi-quiet as Izumi situated her self between Kouichi and Kouji while Takuya settled on her far right, something she noticed he seemed a little disgruntled about. When they finally got settled, Kouichi and Izumi began to walk in unison while Kouji lagged behind slightly and Takuya shuffled his feet with his shoulders hunched.

Not wanting the silence to go on any farther, Izumi decided to break the ice with a decidedly safe topic, "Jeez Takuya, what terrible posture you have!"

Izumi turned her attention back in front of her. Kouichi snuck a look past Izumi to study Takuya. After a moment he began a free chuckle and nodded his head to show his agreement. Kouji slid his blue-gray eyes to Takuya's lackluster posture form. A smirk played across his lips and he gave a short snort.

"She right _baka, _you're posture is terrible."

This comment prompted Kouichi to continue with more laughter and it even got Izumi o join in. Kouji's smirk broadened into a small smile at his friends' reaction. Takuya furrowed his eyebrows and straightened up some.

He squared his shoulders, readying himself for a comeback.

"And _you _shouldn't snort _doggy_, you sound like a damn pig!"

Kouji gave Takuya a rough shrug in which Takuya returned. Before a full fight could break out, Izumi abandoned her laughter and stepped in between the two teens.

"You guys, it wasn't that serious."

Kouji gave no reply, but glared at Takuya and turned in the other direction towards his class.

"Kouji…"

Takuya muttered his breather and adjusted his t-shirt.

"Hmpf. Let dog breath go, he doesn't want to be late for his precious class."

Kouichi butted in with a slight, "But Takuya, you're going to be late also."

As if he just realized this, Takuya suddenly straightened up. He looked around dumbfounded then looked down at Izumi.

"Sorry Izu-chan gotta go!"

With that parting, Takuya bounded off in the direction Kouji was headed. Izumi took a deep sigh and hung her head. She felt a light hand fall on her shoulder and she looked back at Kouichi. She gave him a small smile.

"They'll never change will they?"

Kouichi squeezed her shoulder in reply. She gave him another smile then walked into class. Without hesitating Kouichi followed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A.N.: I think and apology is in order lOl. But please enjoy I guess…


End file.
